Fiore's Host Cafe
by phoenixTales06
Summary: <html><head></head>What would happen if the Host Club was in the Fairy Tail world and opened a Host Cafe? Our favorite Fairy Tail characters get a dose of jealousy and, perhaps, romance. Open for suggestions!</html>


**Title: **_Fiore's Host Cafe_

**Author:**_ phoenixTales06_

**Summary:** One-shot. What would happen if Tamaki Suoh tried to Host Erza? What would a certain blue-haired wizard think?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN EITHER FAIRY TAIL OR OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! All rights belong to their respective creator(s). I am only writing this to please my inner muse and to satiate my curiosity.**

**Notes:** I had this in my head for a long time, so I finally decided to write it down. This is my first crossover and I hope you guys enjoy this! I know the idea has had me in stitches for a long time. And for you information, the Host Club is in Fiore, having formed a restaurant where the guys are the servers and Haruhi is the cook. Jellal is also a part of Fairy Tail and is free.

(((((((**Fiore's Host Cafe**)))))))

* * *

><p>"Welcome, my ladies and fine gentlemen."<p>

Erza Scarlet's eye twitched as she was greeted by a blonde man bowing to her. There was something about this man that made her irritated. She squashed the feeling, for now, and bowed back, as did the rest of her group. It was Lucy's idea to come to the Host Café for a celebratory dinner for a job well-done on their last mission. Besides Lucy and Erza, there was Gray (who looked bored), Natsu (who was grinning at the blonde-haired server), Wendy (who was blushing), the Dragon Slayers' Exceed partners (Happy and Carla), and Jellal. Erza attempted to keep her own blush from becoming as pronounced as Wendy's as she eyed Jellal.

Not long after the events of the Grand Magic Games, Jellal left his independent guild to join with Fairy Tail. Meredy and Ultear didn't put up a fight, much to Erza's confusion. The rest of her group seemed to accept Jellal with open arms, all except Natsu. It seemed Natsu never got over what happened in the Tower of Heaven, bless his heart.

"Where would you like to sit, pretty lady?" the blonde man asked Erza, his smile wide and bright.

Jellal, who was looking around the restaurant, snapped his gaze to the server, his dark gold eyes glaring at the man. How dare he make eyes for his girl? The bluenette mentally smacked himself. Of course Erza was not his. They both agreed that they couldn't start a relationship, back at the Grand Magic Games. Even now, when he was free from Crime Sorcierie, he couldn't bring himself to ask her out. That, however, didn't mean this blonde man could.

Erza tried extra hard to not blush. The nerve of this guy. "Anywhere's fine."

The server showed the group to a huge booth with a great view of the river in Magnolia, his violet eyes lingering a little longer on Erza before he left to fill their drink orders. Lucy glanced over at Jellal and giggled at the look on his face. He looked ready to strangle the server, Tamaki. While Lucy couldn't help but think Tamaki was gorgeous, her eyes were set on another man, one that was across from her, deep into a staring contest with Gray.

"Settle down, boys," Erza instructed, glaring at both Natsu and Gray. "I will not tolerate any fighting while we are here."

"Yes ma'am," Natsu and Gray intoned apologetically, though they still threw each other glares.

Jellal chuckled. "Just like their elements, those two will never get along."

"It's worth a shot," Erza grumbled.

"Naw, leave 'em be," Happy said, his tail twitching happily.

Tamaki returned, setting each glass down with a flourish before asking what they wanted to eat. Jellal watched the blonde server closely, clenching his fist every time the damn man even thought to flirt with HIS woman.

When Erza ordered a piece of strawberry cake, Tamaki bent down close to her ear. "Would you like something sweeter to go with the cake?"

Erza tried her hardest to not smack the man away from her as his breath tickled her ear. "No thanks."

Tamaki's face fell but he recovered quickly and walked away with their orders. The man at the bar, a tall black-haired man with glasses, smacked Tamaki lightly on the back of his head with a dishtowel.

"You'll have to excuse him, fine guests," the man replied as Tamaki vanished into the kitchen. "He's known to be a bit of a flirt with the ladies."

Wendy pouted. "I'm a lady and he hasn't tried anything with me."

The bartender chuckled and returned to wiping the drinking glasses. Not long after Tamaki vanished, and everyone settled into small conversations, the food appeared. An even taller man than the bartender carried the food. Lucy blushed as the man's arm nearly caressed hers. Natsu glared at the man heatedly. The other man didn't blink.

Fifteen minutes later, as Erza signaled for the check, Tamaki appeared again, this time with a huge red rose. He knelt down on the floor in front of Erza, taking her hand in his. "Princess, it would do me the greatest honor if you would go out on a date with me."

Everyone stared in horror at Tamaki, except Jellal. If looks could kill, then Tamaki would be nine feet deep in the earth.

Erza stared at Tamaki, before she drew back her fist and punched the server. The blonde flew head over heels into a wall. Her friends stared at her in confusion as she threw down some money and stomped out of the restaurant. The bartender let out a sigh and adjusted his glasses up his nose.

"Tamaki, you are such a moron," he murmured.

The rest of the gang quickly left after they regained their senses, accepting the apology from the bartender. Once the doors closed, the bartender, named Kyoya, smacked the blonde again with his dishtowel, for good measure.

(((((**End**))))))

I know it's short but I intended it to be that way. XD I hope you guys really enjoyed this. Let me know if you want more instances where Tamaki tries to win Erza over. Or if you want other Hosts to flirt with another Fairy Tail girl.


End file.
